Fantasy Becomes Reality
by 1 Jagged Outlaw Queen
Summary: The title says it all. Just a little Outlaw Queen smut.


**Author's Note** :This is just for fun! If you read, please review!

 **Disclaimer** : They are not mine. I own nothing.

* * *

It's midafternoon when Robin of Locksley holds the door open for his wife and son. They leave the canned air-conditioning of the Storybrooke public school behind and step out of the chill into the late summer sunlight. On the sidewalk, Roland sidesteps and bumps into his father; nudging him playfully. Robin reciprocates with the same warm affection and Regina quietly reaches out; smiling when Roland slips his small hand into hers and the two males set out to escort her back to her office where she will spend the remainder of her afternoon.

"Well, that's it." She declares; walking at a comfortable pace. "You're officially registered for kindergarten, Master Roland"

"I get to go to school now?"

"Yes. You will."

"Tomorrow?"

"No. Not tomorrow. Classes don't start for another five weeks."

Roland squints. "That's a lot of days. They won't forget I'm coming, will they?"

Regina chuckles. They won't forget. And five weeks until school starts just means you have five more weeks for playing outside all day; fishing, and exploring."

Roland frowns. "I don't get to do that if I go to school?"

"Oh, you'll still have some time for it; in the evenings and on weekends but you'll be in class for half the day."

"Oh, that's okay, I guess. Daddy says my Mama wanted me to go to school."

"Well of course she did."

"How do you know, Regina?"

"That's just kind of a mom thing. I don't think I've ever met a single one who didn't want her children to attend, and do well in, school."

"Did your mom?"

Regina chuckles wryly. "My mother insisted quite adamantly on no less than nine different tutors a day."

"Huh, what's that mean?"

"My teachers came to the palace. They were called tutors."

"So, you didn't go to school?"

"I didn't leave home every morning and go off to a school building like you will, but I had at least 9 hours of lessons, six days a week, from age four until she married me off, 18 years later."

"Uh-uh, you're joshing me, Regina. You weren't still in school when you and daddy got married. You're the mayor."

Over the top of Roland's head, Regina shoots Robin a look of mild uncertainty. He smiles and shrugs without concern. "Just tell him, love."

Roland gazes up at the two of them with intense curiosity. "Just tell me what?"

"Honey, I wasn't talking about marrying your dad. A long time ago, I was married to someone else."

For a moment, five-year-old Roland squints in confusion. He thinks it over and then shrugs as if he's decided that this new piece of information doesn't matter at all. "Oh, okay. I didn't know that. Nine hours a day for 18 years? You must be really, really smart, Regina."

Well, I'm certainly been educated. I've had my head crammed full of everything from elocution lessons to advanced chemistry."

Picking up on her less than enthusiastic tone, Roland asks, "Didn't you like school?"

"I think that I would've liked it better if I had gotten to go to school with other children, or if learning for the sake of learning had been my mother's priority when it came to my education. Her only real focus was grooming me to rule a kingdom someday. The elocution lessons, like many other such fields of study, were her idea. The advanced chemistry was mine. I remember, we argued about it hideously."

"Why?"

"She couldn't understand my desire to study such things. I remember her screaming, "I don't understand you, Regina. You're going to be queen someday. You have no need to understand such things as this! Leave chemistry to the apothecaries and the physicians. It's a waste of your time. No daughter of mine is going to spend her life toiling away in some laboratory."

"But you learned chemistry anyway?"

"It took some convincing, but Daddy eventually talked her into allowing it, on the condition that, if she permitted me to study it, I would complain less about other classes she insisted I take; the ones I didn't care for at all."

"So, learning chemistry was fun?"

Regina wobbles her head side to side. "Sometimes. Mostly, learning chemistry was a lot of hard work. It was a challenge. unlike, The History of the Ruling Class or Social Studies; which basically just required me to memorize and recite a whole lot of banal information. A trained parrot can do that. Understanding chemistry requires the ability to think and, believe it or not, a basic knowledge of chemistry is very helpful when it comes to brewing potions, or working spells and charms."

"So, it made your magic better?"

"It did, yes."

"Then, I'm glad you learned it."

"Me too, Roland."

"Henry says after I get signed up to go to school, you're going to make me go shopping."

Regina chuckles.

"He said it like it wasn't fun."

"That's because Henry would rather go to the dentist for a root canal than go shopping with his mother for school supplies and clothes, but in recent years I've discovered, it isn't just me. He also hates doing the same thing with Emma."

Completely uninitiated at this point, Roland squints. "What's wrong with going shopping for school supplies and clothes?"

"I have no idea. I always enjoyed it. Henry not so much." She wrinkles her nose and shrugs. "Maybe enjoying stuff like that is a girl thing, but it is necessary. So, I'll make a deal with you. Even if you decide you hate it, if you give me half an hour for supply shopping, and an hour for clothes shopping this weekend, and you don't throw a tantrum, or run off and hide somewhere in the store, I'll take you to see Miss Belle at the library so you can check out some new books."

Glancing up at her Roland grins ear to ear. "Deal!" He announces eagerly before changing topics. "You know, Daddy made veggie stew for lunch."

Regina smiles; guessing where the conversation is headed. "Yes, I know. He brought a bowl to my office for me to enjoy. Did you actually eat the vegetables or just pick the beef out of the stew?"

She glances his way and Robin nods while Roland announces proudly, "Hey, I ate everything in my bowl!"

"You must've been hungry then - and now, I'm guessing you want to stop for ice cream."

Roland giggles. "How do you know that?"

"Magic." Regina teases."

"Na-uh!" Roland says with confidence. "You just know!"

She raises an eyebrow. "What do you think, Robin? Is ice cream in order?"

Robin shrugs agreeably. "I don't see why not." He tells his son, "Regina ate all of her lunch as well. She hasn't even tossed it back up."

Regina places a maternal hand against the slight swell of her abdomen; her condition still barely noticeable to those who haven't formally been told the news yet. "I think the morning sickness is officially starting to subside. I might even try a lemon ice." Solely for Robin's benefit, she adds casually, "My appetites are finally making a comeback."

While his son is much too young to take notice of her deliberate plural usage of the word appetite, or even comprehend the message that is discreetly being sent to his father, Robin does, indeed, receive the intended message and, although he says nothing in reply, he smiles; more than eager for some adults-only alone time with his wife.

* * *

It's after 9:30 when he returns home earlier than expected from his new tavern. He's left the, running of the place to Will Scarlet for the night, only to find the front porch light glowing, the house dark and empty, with a quickly scrawled missive from his wife pinned to the front of their refrigerator with a magnet.

 _R._

 _Henry is with Emma tonight. Roland is with Little John. Daddy is out with Marco. Baby girl Locksley and I are still at the office. Walk us home?_

 _~R._

Robin quickly reverses direction; easily sliding back into the jacket he had only just begun to shrug out of.

Twenty minutes later, Regina looks up from paperwork to find him leaning casually against her open office door frame and quietly watching her from across the darkened room; the only light in use, her desk lamp.

"About time you showed up." She chastises with something sultry in her words. "I was about to give up waiting for you and walk home alone."

"Well, I'm sorry I kept you here waiting. I sort of expected to find you waiting at home for me. Especially after I got there and found that you've apparently gone to the trouble to get everyone out of the house tonight. I guess something must've called you back here, but I'm not sure I like the idea of you working such long hours right now. You should relax more."

She offers him a patient smile, and he hopes it's not just his imagination at work when he finds it tinged with a subtle but heated, flash of desire.

"But, I'm not working that hard, Robin. It's just busy work that I've been putting off. I'm really just sitting here waiting for you."

"Is that so?"

She nods quietly.

"Well, here I am." He smiles. "Do you feel like picking up dinner on the walk home?"

Regina shakes her head. "Do you feel like stepping in and locking the door?"

He raises an eyebrow, but wastes no time doing as his wife asks, by the time he crosses the room, she's on her feet and closing the blinds over the window behind her desk. Stepping in close behind her, he gently cups her hips with warm eager hands and pulls her slender frame back against his; easily molding their bodies together.

He nearly groans aloud when he sees as much as feels the rise and fall of her chest with her soft, barely audible, inhalation. Regina never pulls away from his touch, never resists, but it's been weeks since she melted into it - craved it. Early pregnancy has taken its toll on their usually ardent lovemaking. Now, for the first time in too long, she leans back, welcoming him, encouraging every touch, reveling in the feel of, not only the strong hands at her hips, but his breath against the tender flesh of her neck, and his hard, rugged male body pressing into hers. She welcomes it, and as he gazes down into her dark eyes, they silently ask him for more – so much more.

"You sure?" He whispers hoarsely, battling to rein in his own selfish impulses.

Her answer is a warm, wet, supple kiss that steals his breath and provokes the very physical response that he's trying in vain to stall and they are much too close for her not to be made instantly aware.

She turns in his embrace as he deftly trades places with her and kicks her chair out of their path. While it swivels erratically and glides across the room, his greedy hands take a delicious moment to roam the warm and delightful contours of her back; One hand traveling over a slender shoulder, while the fingers of his other hand lightly graze a full breast on their way around to seek out and trace the graceful center of her back, right down into the delicate hollow at the base of her spine, lingering slightly before continuing their journey south.

Murmuring and then gasping in mild surprise around his kiss, her deep-throated laughter is full-bodied and sultry when he cups her ass and lifts her feet off the floor. Stepping forward, he carries her back; pinning her to the desk.

As her thighs part invitingly, she holds on tight; keeping him close. Her black knee-length skirt rides dangerously high and his strong hands find bare thigh, inching slowly upward; helping it on its way. She pushes his jacket down over his shoulders and yanks it off; dropping it on the floor before she tugs he shirt free of his waistband.

As she makes quick work of his shirt buttons, he makes one final effort to restrain himself. Breaking their ravenous kiss, he asks, "Here? Or should we go home? I'm sure our bed's more comfortable."

Regina shrugs as she hums, "Umm hmm," and then whispers warm against his ear. "Your choice. I know you like to daydream about doing this here."

Robin tears his eyes momentarily away from her tempting mouth and flashes his smile as he fists a hand into her dark hair.

"Who told you that?"

Regina laughs again as she reaches for, and nimbly works the buckle loose on his belt. "You do; every time you have occasion to find yourself in here alone with me. You get very - handsy."

"I do."

"You do." She nips gently at his bottom lip.

"I can't recall you ever complaining about that."

She opens his fly, and then curls her fingers around the edge of the desk, bracing for support as she uses her shapely legs to draw him closer. "Why would I do that? I like it when you touch me, Robin."

He growls low in his throat when she arches her back and presses her throbbing lace-covered sex to the front of his trousers.

Even with their clothes still acting as a barrier between them, the intense intimate contact is more than he can deny. The rapidly fraying cord around his self-restraint snaps and he pushes her backward onto the huge lacquered desk.

"Lay back." He orders firmly; all politeness and uncertainty gone from his voice. He sinks to his knees. One hand swiftly removes her heels before he reaches up, his eager hands exploring the warm firm thighs beneath her skirt the instant before he roughly discards her delicate black lace panties in a single fluid move and tosses them away; not caring where they land. She moans aloud, when two fingers offer just a bit of teasing, lightly caressing her most intimate flesh before he generously penetrates her already wet and willing core.

Regina's head lolls listlessly side to side and she surrenders herself unto him; to do with as he will. A low undulating moan rises from the depths of her being. She arches her back once again, thrusting herself roughly against his touch, seeking greater, more intense contact, and Robin instantly obliges; teasing, stroking, and gently pinching the small bundle of nerves found there; knowing that he can push his wife over the edge into bliss whenever he chooses.

When he places a light kiss on the inside of one glorious thigh, he feels her inner walls tremble and briefly clamp down as she shakes her head with genuine intent and cries out hoarsely. "No Robin, don't." She gently pushes his mouth away even as her body reaches for the pleasure she knows it can provide. "I can't hold on. Not tonight. I want you with me wh…"

She pants breathlessly and before she can completely verbalize the thought, he's on his feet, pushing his own clothing out of their way and plunging in deep.

She bites down on her lower lip in an unsuccessful attempt to keep from crying out as his aching sex fills her. She pushes up onto her elbows. Locking eyes with him as his hands forcefully pop the buttons on her plain white blouse and invade the heated confines of the bra that matches her wayward panties. She drunkenly nods encouragement and meets each and every one of his passionate thrusts with one of her own.

They find the intense. almost forceful, rhythm they crave and ride the waves of their joined passion all the way to bliss for a first, a second, and a third soul-scorching release.

When it's over, their spent, trembling, bodies collapse one against the other and Regina chuckles softly in the darkness; realizing for the first time that her desk lamp is on the floor; the bulb shattered into hundreds of useless pieces.

"What?" Robin murmurs breathlessly.

"We knocked over the lamp."

He shrugs, wholly unconcerned. "I'll get you a new one."

She chuckles yet again in his embrace. "I might have to let you help me break the replacement too."

"Oh yeah? Liked that; did you?"

"Umm-hmm. Yes, I did. You got any fantasies I don't know about?"

Robin grins. "Possibly Mi'lady, but what about you? Anything you'd like to try?"

He waits curiously beside her in the darkness, understanding instinctively that she is giving his question a long moment's worth of serious thought.

When she whispers just four scintillating words in his ear, he sucks a deep breath of air noisily through his teeth and struggles to his feet. Pulling her along with him, he whispers urgently, "Come on; get dressed, let's go!"

Regina laughs with abandon. "Now?"

"Yes! Right now!"

She laughs again; teasing. "You know, most men your age need a few minutes in between rounds."

More than seeing it, she feels his shrug. "I know the perfect little spot to make that particular fantasy a reality, just for you. It'll take us thirty minutes to get there. I'll be ready."

Regina places her hand in his and he eases her feet back to the floor. "Okay, thief. I'm all yours. Lead the way."


End file.
